tsukiutafandomcom-20200223-history
Awai Hana (Mini-drama)
( ) ( ) |romajisongtitle = Mini-drama |kanjisongtitle = ミニドラマ |englishsongtitle = Mini-drama |producer = |release = September 26, 2014 |previous1 = |next1 = Awai Hana (Off-vocal) }} Translation 00:05 YORU: *humming* YOU: Yo~ru, morning~ YR: Ah, You, good morning. YO: Mm~ I can tell that that’s the smell of something that I love, so Yoru’s making breakfast today after all. YR: Ha ha, your nose is really sharp.You’re right, today there’s your favourite wakame* and miso soup. YO: Oh, yay~! YR: I’ve been too busy to cook anything recently, but I suddenly felt like doing this so I got up early to make it. YO: Ahh, when you cook it makes you feel at ease, right. YR: Yep. You don’t need to think too hard about it, just wash the vegetables, slice the meat, stir the pot, with just these simple actions you can cook well. And besides everyone says that the food I make is delicious, it’s killing two birds with one stone, it’s a good way for me to calm down too~ YO: Hmm~ Well, it’s enough for us that we get to eat something tasty. …What did you mean you don’t need to think too much, is it about that? The fact that the agency called us in? YR: !! …I- I wonder what it could be… Why the president would call us into the office… It couldn’t be… we’re getting fired…! YO: Hey hey hey! Why do you always think it’ll be a worst case scenario? They probably just want to reward us for working so hard. YR: The president wants to? YO: …Mm… Well… is there no chance of that? YR: You’re not meeting my eyes! YO: Umm… Come on, we’ve gotten a lot of individual work lately, and we’re slowly gaining a high profile. I think no matter what they want to say there’s probably no chance of us suddenly getting cut. YR: …Ah, You. YO: What? YR: It couldn’t be… you’ve been photographed by a magazine in a relationship with another idol. YO: Hey! Don’t get all suspicious on me all of a sudden! There’s nothing going on like that! Right now I’m seriously taking work as my only relationship, shouldn’t you be the clearest on that as my partner? YR: Ehh~ (;–_–) YO: !!! Why you…! YR: Ha ha, I was joking, joking! But all the same I really can’t think why… *sigh* I really wonder what it is~ Hm… YO: Really you, you’re thinking about it while moving your hands so quickly. 03:07 YR: Eh? YO: Eh? Both: EHH?!?! YR: You and I to… act as leads together… YO: …In a stage play? Hehh, amazing! We’ve acted before but those roles didn’t have many lines, but this time we’ll actually be the leads… Ah, but why is this for the both of us? Here? These are the character profiles right? It really suits the two of us? Mm… *nodding* Ahhh, I see, this playboy of the declining aristocracy is me. YR: I’m… a young man of worldly interests?** Eh- That sounds like me, doesn’t it? YO: Exactly the same. YR: No hesitation at all. But I think so too, this role of a man who constantly plays around with a girl by his side really does suit You. YO: You- Wait, wait, Yoru! How the hell can you just calmly say such mean things like that? YR: Ah, I- I’m sorry! So then… um, when is it that they meet? 04:31 Both: *sigh* YO: Even though they never imagined it would happen, they got along completely fine. YR: But isn’t that just too unexpected. YO: Yeah. Ahhh~ All of a sudden I’m really thirsty. Hey Yoru, let’s go to that coffee shop on the corner and get something to drink? That way we can get our thoughts straight too. YR: Agreed, I want something hot to drink to calm me down too. YO: Okay, then it’s decided! Let’s go. YR: Yeah. 05:13 YR: *sigh* These past few days I’ve just been drinking cold things, but somehow it’s already become the season for drinking hot tea. YO: Hey, hey, Yo~ru, you’re trying to escape reality aren’t you? YR: But whether it’s was a play we did in kindergarten, or a performance report we did in primary school, I’ve only ever acted as a non-living object, and now all of a sudden they want me to act a lead role in a mainstream stage play?! Please forgive me for trying to escape reality for a bit! YO: Non-living? Did you really? YR: I did. In Hansel and Gretel I was the wind blowing through the trees in the forest, in Snow White I was Narrator Number 2, and then finally in the first performance of Princess Kaguya*** I was the shiny cloud! YO: Those really are all non-living things… Ha ha ha, that’s amazing! More amazing than a lead, ha ha ha! YR: …This isn’t a laughing matter…! YO: Ha ha, sorry, sorry! YR: But You’s much better than me – in Hansel and Gretel you were Hansel, in Show White you were the prince, and in Princess Kaguya you were the Emperor right? Every time you were in a lead role. *sigh* Isn’t this just our difference in class? YO: Don’t go and start talking to yourself and sinking into a depressed mood! And anyway, those you mentioned just now those weren’t official performances, they were from ages ago when we were in early primary school. There isn’t such a big difference between you and I anymore. YR: Really? YO: Yep, yep. YR: Thinking about it, Arata and Aoi are really amazing, huh. YO: Hm? The two of them from VIV? YR: Yeah. The two of them were in a stage play not even a year ago weren’t they? That’s right, it was that stage play of the reimagining of the Shinsengumi.**** They’re doing a second season of it next month. YO: Ahhh, they really did~ Arata was Okita and Aoi-chan was Nagakura, right? YR: Yeah, yeah, that one! It was a long time ago, they were cast for the first season around the time back when they’d just debuted, like how we are now. Of course behind the scenes they definitely worked hard, and went through a lot of hardship, but on the outside the two of them looked so natural to be standing on stage, they completed their performance so well too. They were amazing. YO: Well, I guess so. Though I don’t want to admit it, in this regard the two of them really are one step ahead of us. But anyway, if we’re talking about the two of us now, I’ve done a bit more advertising work. YR: I’ve… been an MC for a mini corner, and a supporting role in a late night drama. I think I’m rather suited to the role of Classmate A as well. I’m a natural at being a nameless passerby. YO: Hey, hey, Idol-kun! Even though you say so yourself, didn’t the director say that you acted out that role with quite a unique temperament, and that you need to have pretty precise expressions to be able to act it out well? Dai-chan heard it from him. I watched a few episodes too, I thought the director got it right. YR: Eh?! Y- you watched it?! YO: Of course I did! My partner was acting in a drama on TV after all. YR: That’s true I was… but I wish you hadn’t seen it… YO: What’re you going on about? I was complimenting you. How should I say it, I thought… your acting was very natural, Yoru. You didn’t look like you were just acting for that role, but you really looked like you were that role. And… you weren’t Yoru, you changed into someone else, I wondered how you were acting so well. YR: Huh? Could it be that you were… complimenting me there? YO: Didn’t I just say so, I’m praising you a lot over here! Ha ha ha. You know, Yoru, you have a pretty distressed expression on right now, but I definitely think you’re suited to acting. As your childhood friend I can guarantee it. So this stage play will definitely be all okay! Actually as one of the lead roles, if I don’t work hard then you’ll probably snatch the spotlight away from me. YR: I was… complimented by You… YO: That’s right, I complimented you! YR: Is this the effect of me trying my hardest up til now and wanting to desperately throw away only having non-living roles… YO: What’re you talking about? But I guess it’s possible. YR: Even if you’re just saying that to be polite, I think I’m a bit more confident now. Thank you, You. YO: Didn’t I say I wasn’t being polite? But… you’re welcome. YR: Since You complimented me, then I’ll return the favour… I guess I can’t say that. YO: Oh! Yoru wants to compliment me too? YR: Yeah. It feels a bit strange for partners to praise each other, but we don’t often get this chance. I’ve always felt that You is unique, I’ve always wanted to say that to you. YO: Unique? You said unique? YR: Hmm… You could say that, but it’s not exactly like that. YO: Ha ha, what’s with that? YR: You attract people’s attention, you have a special appeal. In the entertainment world there are a lot of older and beautiful people, but to be able to just stand in it you need presence, and there aren’t a lot of people who can draw people’s attention, that’s… what I think. Even though I did kind of know that about this world, I feel this way even more now. YO: Hmm..? YR: The members of VIV and Procellarum too, even though everyone does shine brightly and beautifully… amongst us, that’s right, Hajime-san and Shun-san in particular do so, and then you and Arata, even though you can’t compare to the two of them, your existence itself is very special. It’s definitely something which is different to ordinary people. I think that’s amazing. YO: Oh ho ho, you really are comparing me with some other amazing people, though I’m not too happy being grouped with them. YR: That’s what I really believe! YO: Alright, alright, forgive me. YR: That’s what I wanted to say. That’s why on stage, You, you’re definitely unique too! Just by standing on the stage you can make people really feel the story. YO: Ha ha ha. Thanks, Yoru. I’m not quite sure about it myself though, if it’s like that or not. YR: It is like that. YO: Really? Then, if you’re going to say that much, you should have some confidence. YR: Eh? YO: “Eh?” Don’t be so uncooperative like that! Come on, I mean the two of us both pointed out each other’s special points, we can’t lose to Arata and Aoi-chan in this too right? YR: If we could do it then I’d be happy… YO: If the two of them could do it then there’s no reason why we can’t. For the stage play as well, we’re definitely going to do it well. You should believe in that! YR: Mm… ha ha. I think you really are like him. YO: Like him? Like who? YR: Like your character in the stage play, the one who was once a nobleman and playboy. And the worldly youth who is depressed after his relationship broke up… that’s me, isn’t it. Heh. He was pulled out from his dark room by you and was taken around everywhere to have fun and to cheer up. Originally what happened to him caused him to resent women, but he unexpectedly no longer hates people. I think that’s just like you. YO: I see! 14:24 YO: Ah, damn it’s late! Hurry up, Yoru! YR: I know! YO: Come on, today is going to be our stage play’s unforgettable first meeting, as the lead actors we can’t drag everyone down by being late! YR: I said I know! *sigh* Seriously, I got too caught up in reading the script, before I knew it the sky was bright. YO: Ehh?! You only just got sent the super heavy script last night and you’ve already finished reading it?! Isn’t that too early to go through it? Then by the way, what did you think? YR: It was interesting! It’s easy to understand what’s inside, it was very well structured. And I think it’s a good story. I was thinking about how I could act it out, I was so excited I couldn’t sleep! YO: I see. So that’s why you were scrambling to wake up this morning for once. YR: T- that’s… I’m really sorry. YO: Nah, don’t worry about it. After hearing your thoughts, I’m starting to look forward to it too, I’ll take a good look at it tonight. YR: Yeah! You definitely should! And then we can go over it a bit together, and how we think we should act it out! YO: Yep! We can’t lose to Arata and Aoi-chan. YR: And we can’t let down the people who cast us. The most important thing is that we make the fans who come to see us happy, right? Okay, let’s do our best, You! YO: This really is the first time you’ve ever been so energetic. But I got it! Ah, it seems like Dai-chan’s car is here. YR: Eh? Ah, he is! I’m glad, we shouldn’t be late now. YO: Mm! YR: So then, let’s go, You. YO: Okay, let’s go, Yoru. External links *imaginative wandering - Translation Category:Haduki You (mini-dramas) Category:Nagatsuki Yoru (mini-dramas)